Of fateful days and nights
by Lady Moon Dragon
Summary: Candy returns to the islands of Abarat, only to deal with Carrion and Finnegan. What's carrion plotting now that he knows she has Boa's soul? Chapter 4 up! please R&R on hiatus while I find my note book and edit previous chapters
1. Chapter 1

Of fateful days and nights

Hi! This is my first fanfic for Abarat. I have written other fanfics for this website though. Note: the book belongs to Mr. Barker, the idea just came to me one day. Please enjoy and let me know what u think!!!

Chapter 1: A confused princess

Abarat. Candy could not believe she was here, back in the mythical land (or rather, archipelago) that she loved. Right now, she was in a small house in the island of Sonna Plume. She now knew why everything seemed to be so familiar. It was because she had a princess inside of her. Having found that out, she had received many strange glances from Finnegan after she told him. How she would latter regret that. He kept looking at her as if she was his savior. Thinking of that lead her to another thought. Carrion himself had called her his savior. 'I wonder what happened to him' she thought. A loud knock at the door made her jump. But when she saw who it was, relieve flooded through her mind.

"Candy, it's time to eat," Malingo said. Noticing Candy's sudden quietness, he sat down besides her on the window seat.

"What's wrong my lady?" Suddenly, Malingo finds Candy's arms around him, making him blush while sitting up strait.

"Thank you for treating me the way you use to! The way everybody is treating me lately is overwhelming!" Laughing, Malingo pulls away.

"If Mr. Finnegan finds us like this, we'll have a lot of unnecessary questions."

"That's just it. What am I going to do?"

"About Finnegan. He.." The doors are unexpectedly flung open, interrupting Candy. While Candy was recovering, Finnegan strolled in followed by Mischief.

"What's wrong Finnegan?"

"Its Carrion Candy. He's back."

Okay, I know it's really short. But the future chapters are going to be longer. So, please review!! You know u want to! Look, the button is right there!!!

Lady moon dragon


	2. Chpt 2: Unwanted Attention

I'm so sorry this chapter is late. My AP European history class came up and took up most of my life but now I just got out of school so now I have more freedom!! Long live summer!!!

Thank you my fellow readers. This chapter is dedicated to three reviewers, Elessari monk, spirochick 39 and Inuyashaswife12. Thank you sooo much!

Elessari monk: Lol. No, I still have not. Thank you for reviewing.

Spriochick: Thank you, your words were comforting. Everyone else was yelling at me why I had not parried candy with Finnegan. Maybe because I don' know yet! **Sticks her tongue to them)**

Inuyashaswife12: Are you talking about Carrion when you asked why he would not die? Thank you, your review made my day.

And now my fellow reviewers, the next chapter in my story….

**Knocks her self on head with fist**: the disclaimer. I do not own The Abarat series. Otherwise, it would be very different

**Chapter 2: Unwanted attention**

"Now Serpent, let's not scare Candy like that. We're not even sure it's him…"

"Well someone on Speckle Few saw him. And what would he want? Candy of course. It's pointless to lie and say he's not coming for her," Serpent said with a sarcastic voice.

"After we got her back from carrion, we are not going to let her get away", Malingo said with a air of indifference.

"I won't let Carrion lay a hand on Candy!" Finnegan said with a look of madness."

"Calm down Finnegan. All we need to do is tighten security and make sure Candy is always with someone," Geneva suddenly added.

"Your right, but to think that Carrion might lay his hands on her makes me mad!"

'I guess Finnegan forgot the fact that I'm here,' Candy thought dryly.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. Coming Malingo?" Candy said, breaking into the madness her friends were in.

"Can I talk to you quickly Candy?" Finnegan said with hope in his voice.

" I'm kind of hungry, can we talk about this latter?" And without waiting for his answer, Candy walked out of the room, relief flooding through her.

' Why do you treat Finnegan that way?' Boa's voice rang clearly in her mind. Despite her attempts to hide it, Candy could hear disappointment in her voice.

"Because I'm not like you Boa. I don't have any feelings for him," Candy replied coolly.

"And yet we share the same mind," Boa replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Candy demanded.

"Nothing. It's just if people asked if you were a princess, they wouldn't believe you."

"Well, I'm not a princess, I just happen to know one!"

'Calm down. You should… are you listing to me?'

"I could have sworn I know that person. Look, there he goes again."

'Well, leave him be Candy. We must concentrate on other thing sister. One of which….'. 'Why doesn't that girl ever listen to me?' Bo thought as Candy kept staring at the cafeteria's kitchen, wondering where she had seen that person before.

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was mostly dialogue. The next chapter is better!!! I know, this chapter is also very short. Please be gentle in reviewing, and I hope you read the third chapter (coming to a computer near you soon!!). Thanks again to my reviewers lots of thank yous!!


	3. Ch3:Of strange thoughts and mummers

I am sooo sorry that I have not updated earlier than I wanted. I actually have homework! And during summer!! Because I am at a college program, I do not have enough time to update and do homework (everyone takes all the computers!) I am at home now, **Happy Forth of July!**

Thank you to Sky Blade Fighter Angel and Spirochick for adding me to author/ alert subscription(s). And Spirochick, thank you for reviewing, you are about to find out (thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list **wipes tears away**.

This chapter is dedicated to Sky Blade Fighter, Spirochick and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wrath (I love CCTA, please update soon!). Now ladies and gentlemen, I give you the third chapter –thank you for waiting!

Chapter 3: Of strange thoughts and mummers

"Stop staring Candy, its rude. Now let us eat. And if you're so worried, why don't you just wait until Finnegan and the others get here?"

"Because I'm not going to turn into a coward, hiding behind Finnegan," Candy puffed as she ran towards the kitchen. As she kept running, she saw another glimpse of the familiar stranger, giving her another reason to run even faster. The stranger seemed to be waiting for her. Upon reaching the kitchen, the tiny hair on the back of her neck rose up.

"What's wrong?"

'Someone should be here,' Boa said, indicating to the empty kitchen. She kept walking, until her feet stumbled on….

'A dead human!' Boa screamed in her mind. Ignoring Boa, Candy went on her haunches to examine the person.

' Is he dead?' Boa asked

"No, but we should…"Suddenly Candy felt a cold sensation behind her back. From the corner of her eye, she could see a familiar mop of black hair.

"Hello Letho. Are you still working for…?" Letheo, looking directly at Candy in the eye said, "Candy, I'm really sorry…"

"About what?"

"Candy! Finnegan says..." As Mischief walked into the door, candy turned around, only to find a knife at her throat.

"Don't move or your princess gets it," Letheo growled, making Candy flinch.

"Mischief, why are you standing on the doorway like that?" Finnegan said before his eyes fell on Candy.

"You, newcomer, don't scream or I'll slice your princess' throat." Before Letheo dragged Candy off, she heard Finnegan shout, "Candy, where ever you are, I'll find you again, I promise!" As Candy descended she tried not to panic, but the soul inside of her did. For Boa, the thought of separating her from Finnegan again made her loose her logic. She gave Candy a word of power and urged her to use it. Except Boa had forgotten, she had a knife pointing at her throat.

"I don't like to use the knife, but my master said your counterpart can use magic," Letheo said unaffectedly. As they continued to walk, the darkness began to engulf them, save for the light coming off a glyph.

"Don't even think about using magic. If I deliver you safely, I get three bottles of green thuaz. Now get on." As Candy got on, Boa insisted on tearing Letheo apart. 'And what good would that do?' Candy thought with a disapproving voice. In a quiet voice, she asked Letheo "Is your master still alive?" Before Letheo could answer, Boa answered in a chocked voice, "Unfortunately yes. And he can come and kill me again..."

"You'll be fine. Besides, don't you think he's…?"

"NO!" No matter how hard Candy tried, Boa would not calm down. Leaving Boa alone for a while, she started looking at what lay down before her very eyes. Although she had seen this before, at the top of Samuel Kelp's house, it was not the same from up there. As she flew by, she felt the island's beauty as if it was welcoming her back. While Candy was admiring the island below her, Letheo was staring at Candy.

'She looks so peaceful,' Letheo thought. Unconsciously he took the knife away. He felt it was wrong to harm something so beautiful and peaceful. Bracing himself for a spell, he was surprised when none came. Why did his master hate such a pretty girl?

"I don't think I understand it," he murmured to no one in particular. Moreover, to his embarrassment, Candy turned to him, a kind face in the chaos.

"I'm sure things are going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, I had to kidnap you, but I really need that medicine. And my master is the only person who can make it." Deciding to steer Letheo from his remorse, Candy asked, "How's your master anyway? Last time I saw him, he was floating away…"

Carrion, to everyone's surprise, (including himself) survived the flood on Chickentown. Weak, he found himself on the island of Scoriae, the same island where his beloved princess had lived. Letheo found him shortly after arriving on the island. It was Letheo who also delivered the bad news- he no longer had a home in Gorgossium (it and his followers were destroyed). By a chance of luck however, his moving house was spared. As soon as Carrion healed from his wounds, all he could think about was Candy, and how she had Boa's soul inside. A part of him longed for her and another (his reasonable self) told him she must die. However, his heart overruled his reason, and as soon as he got word of where she was, he began making plans to kidnap her. He wondered what he was going to do with Boa, for if she was alone, she would turn Candy against him.

Thank you again for reading this! Again, I'm sorry that I took so long. please review, look it's right there, saying push me, push me!)

Lady Moon Dragon


	4. Chp 4: Of fateful meetings

Thank you to my loyal readers for your kind reviews! **Sniff**. I have several people to thank! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier-I'm at an internship at a university, and all the computers were busy for long periods of time. And I also had homework to do! **Sob**. But the following chapter is dedicated to these fine people!

**Blackwidow12**- I'm sorry; I'm going to try to update the next chapter faster, if my sister might get off the computer, thank you for reviewing!

**Skyblade fighter**-Thank you for adding me to story alert and favorite author! Also, I'm glad you think my story is awesome!

And last but not least:

**Red Stocking**-Thank YOU SOOO MUCH for reviewing my story, thus honoring it. **sniff**. I'm only glad to review your stories-they rock!! Please enjoy and review!!

And now ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter!! (I apologize for any mistakes, I'm borrowing this computer from the library, but it's a Mac, so the font is tiny and hard to read!)

Chapter 4: Of fateful meetings

Candy was thinking of what would happen to her, when she suddenly felt her heart start to ache. 'She probably misses Finnegan' Candy thought to herself. Boa's own interrupted her thoughts.

'Why don't you push off Letheo?'

Candy, shocked at Boa's proposal, quickly answered, "It's not his fault he needs the medicine." Her mind went black as the glyph descended arriving at the dead man's house

'I hoped never to see this house again,' Candy thought. Upon reaching the door, Candy's knees gave way, making her remember it was in this same spot that Diamanda was killed.

"Are you afraid of my master?" Candy looked up to see Letheo but he however didn't look at her. To defy Letheo's thoughts, Candy stood up, bracing herself to return to the dead man's house.

'Candy! It's still not too late! Please, turn around!'

'Why? So we can go and be reunited with Finnegan? Boa, be quiet. You left Carrion for Finnegan? Why?' Receiving no answer, she knocked on the door.

"You are braver than I thought," Letheo said, still not meeting her eyes. The doors' creaking opening noise stopped any further conversations. Expecting someone at the door, but surprised that no one was there, Candy steeped into they dimly lit house. The doors closed behind her, making it darker.

"Letheo, could you..." But as soon as she turned around, the words died on her throat. Expecting Letheo standing behind her, she was surprised when it was Carrion instead. Without looking at her, Carrion began to walk, trying to calm his fast-beating heart while at the same time hating himself for getting worked up over a girl. 'She's back!' kept going through his mind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Candy was following him with her head held high. Suddenly he stopped, making Candy stop.

"Whatever intentions you have Boa, do not direct them at me."

"I should and I shall, you stole my life," Candy heard herself say. 'Great, now Boa's angered him,' Candy thought darkly.

"Why did you come back? You could have killed Letheo and gone back to your beloved Finnegan," Carrion literally spat the last word out.

"It was Candy's idea" Bearing no more, Carrion turned around, finally looking at his savior (or so he dared hope)

"Just because Boa made the mistake of not trusting you does not mean I'll do the same" Carrion thinking this to be bitterly ironic, laughed a cold laugh (making Candy slightly shudder)

"Last time you were here, you ran away from me!" Looking directly at Carrion in the eye, Candy whispered,

"I've had plenty of time to think." Turning around, both walked in silence until Carrion stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room." Candy, without looking at Carrion in the eye, walked into the room. Carrion suddenly had the desire to hold her, for she was so close he could practically touch her. But he held back, and left, not wanting to scare her away. After closing the door (making sure Carrion wasn't around), a big room, complete with a window seat and a big bead greeted her. As Candy headed towards the inviting window seat, Boa awoke, pleading with her in her head to leave.

'She never stops,' Candy mumbled. Boa's unending pleading finally hit the wrong nerve.

"Boa, all your life, you have been loved and cared for! You've never had to endure beatings or felt as if no one needed you! You were always in the spotlight, receiving love! Well, I've never had that and neither has Carrion! Feeling unwanted is new for you isn't it? And you still haven't told me why you rejected Carrion!" Candy, ignoring the humiliating tears that appeared whenever she got mad, laid her forehead on the cool glass. Unknowingly, Carrion had come back and stood behind the door, listening to the argument between Candy and Boa. He was going to comfort her, when an ear-splitting noise shook the house. Carrion rushed into the room, only to be shocked. A bomb had whistled through the air, knocking Candy into the floor, and having exploded, sent glass everywhere, including the Candy. Carrion wasn't even sure Candy was alive; there was so much glass in her. Upon reaching Candy, he quickly took the shards out, and looking at her face, was relieved to find her knocked out. Picking her up, he quickly walked out of the room, shouting for Letheo.

"Yes my prince?" Letheo said as he appeared quickly before Carrion, bowing yet at the same time trying to please him.

"Get up. Here." Letheo almost dropped Candy, Carrion had passed her quickly

"I will give you a glyph. Take her far away"

"But why master?"

"We are under attack. It it's my grandmother, no doubt to greet her lost grandson" Carrion said in such a loathing voice, Letheo could almost see the venom dripping. Letheo began to look at Candy's face, but Carrion interrupted him. He was staring at Carrion so intently; he had failed to see the glyph his master had summoned.

"Take her to Soma Plume" And without another word, the Lord of Midnight set, determined to defeat his grandmother once and for all. 'This is a chance to prove her that I mean her no harm. And I kill that hag of a grandmother!' he thought as he walked away, a sword in one hand with a determined face.

"Oh good, you're awake" was the first thing Candy heard when she woke up. Boa was still unconscious (a/n: that's why Carrion could pick up Candy without a fuss). Looking around, Candy soon found the speaker: Letheo.

"Now that you're awake, can you get this thing moving? I'm afraid I don't know how…"

"Letheo, where's Carrion?"

"His grandmother (sneers) came to "visit" him. Come on, we have to go. If we don't we'll get caught in the fight, you'll probably get killed, and my master will kill me." Candy hadn't noticed the glyph, which began to send off light as it completed itself, until Letheo mentioned it.

"Candy, go and hide!"

"Why?!"

"That's why!" Across the field, a mine was heading towards them. Taking a huge knife, (the same one Candy had seen before), he stood between Candy and the mine.

"Candy, listen to me. Stand up slowly, and slowly walk away" At Candy's hesitation he added, "Just go! My master will kill me if your dead and I'm alive!" But Candy couldn't move. Thanks to her fear, she was glued to the ground. All she could do was wince as she watched Letheo fight against the mine, only to get knocked unconscious due to the heavy blow his head received. Looking at Letheo, it kicked him before turning its eyeless face towards Candy..

Carrion however was having better luck. Having fought through and killed several mines, he was finally close enough to kill his grandmother.

"Die once and for all you horrible hag!" he screamed as he stabbed her in the heart.

"Ha, ha-ha, you stupid boy, did you actually think you killed me? This is only an illusion. Now it's too late. Watch as you loose your beloved brat again," it crackled before dying.

Kicking it with a foot, Carrion thought, 'Where is the real dam thing?' Candy's face suddenly flashed before his eyes.

'That witch is going to kill her..' his mind played with the thought before his heart overruled and he found himself running towards Candy, hopping to get there in time to save her.

Phew! **Wipes sweat**. Thank you again to those who reviewed, especially Red Socks!! Please continue to read and review!!! **Checks word count: 1,256. ** Okay, I need to catch my breath. This has been Lady moon dragon


End file.
